


Love... Marriage... Dance

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2017) [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Song fic (sort of), monthly challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: Dean has changed since he met Renee.





	Love... Marriage... Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 - [I Don't Dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fBEBbgQEJy4) by Lee Brice

Dean had never pictured himself settling down.  He never thought he’d find someone he would even want to spend the rest of his life with.  He never imagined that anyone would want to put up with him for so long.  Then he met Renee.   Renee had made him do things he would have never thought imaginable.

 

Love… Dean had never been the man to be able to love.  He never let himself into that vulnerable position to allow himself to love.  It had changed quickly after meeting Renee.  After all he’s the one who told her that he loved her first.

 

Marriage… who would have thought that Dean Ambrose would get married?  He definitely hadn’t had it in his books for him.  But here he is, standing next to the one woman that he’d let talk him into pretty much anything, getting married.

 

Dance… okay, so he goofed around with dancing, but that was different than this.  He wasn’t the type of man to stand on a dance floor holding a woman as they moved slowly to the music blasting over the speakers; especially with all eyes on them.  Yet here he is, holding Renee close with his forehead resting on hers.  He doesn’t even realize how many people are actually watching them.  All he realizes is how perfect this moment is with his wife.


End file.
